It's a Little Crazy
by ShutUpAndLoveMe
Summary: Emma is the exact opposite of Edmund. His a King, she's a commoner, he's rich, she's poor. Yet why does he fall in love with her?  I'm really bad with summary's
1. Prologue

**An: I've only read the book's The Sliver Chair and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, but I've seen the movie's. Plus am kind of obsessed with Narnia and its character's.**

**All I'm saying is if some of it doesn't make sense well, please forgive me.**

**Emma lives with here three sisters' (Grace, Charlotte, and Helen), her mother (Margret) who dies in this chapter, and her little brother (Arthur) who is deaf.**

**The point of the prologue is for you to understand how different she and Edmund are and yet how similar they can also be. Also to understand most of the story you need to know the background.**

**This chapter is very long so if you get bored please just tell me in the reviews and I'll shorten the upcoming one's.**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Emma's P.o.V-

"We're back!" I said as I opened the door to our hut. I set the rabbit I had shot and Grace's dead chicken on the table while Grace brought in our bows and arrows. Charlotte who was the oldest out of all of us took the turkey and looked at Grace, she cringed.

"Did you fall down the town well or had a fight with a centaur?" she asked Grace who just raised her hands up in the air.

"Who do you think wrestled that chicken?" Grace asked back pointing at the chicken. Charlotte just shocked her head and went back into the kitchen. "Tell me is it so hard to believe that I killed that chicken?"

I looked at Grace and sighed her black wavy hair was in a tangled miss and her blue eyes where wide open... "Charlotte is just playing around with you Grace." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and left taking her arrows with her. I hid the chuckle that was escaping my mouth and put my bow and arrow away. When I straighten up I heard Helen's voice coming from the back of the hut. At the back of our hut was the infirmary where they we're taking care of Ma. I sucked in a breath as I heard what she was saying.

"Ma we're doing everything we can" she said in a low voice. I moved closer to the infirmary, knowing they wouldn't see me because there was cloth that hanged at the entrance that divided it from the rest of the hut.

"I know but …" I heard Ma pause. "I need you to realize that if I don't make it Charlotte and you will have to take care of the family."

"I know Ma but you will make it." Helen insisted but I heard her voice quiver.

I closed my eyes Ma had always been taking care of us. When dad died about eight years ago she completely devoted her life to us. She didn't give up on Arthur are brother who's deaf, while most people who have a death child give the child away. Ma kept Arthur and found a doctor that taught us a way to communicate with us threw are hands (the doctor called it sign language). Life without Ma, we would be lost and hurt without parents.

"Let's hope child." Ma voice took me out of my trance.

"You have to trust Aslan he will help us out." Helen told her.

I shook my head she stilled believed Aslan would help us. After the coronation Aslan disappeared, but Queen Lucy still insisted we believe in him and that he will return. Am sure if I was living in a castle and ruled Narnia I would believe in Aslan too.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at Arthur. Arthur can hear a little, he can also talk. It's just he talks slow since he can't hear his own words clearly and sometimes he mispronounces them. I put a finger on my lips; he looked at me confused and frowned. I moved closer to him and noticed that his cloth where full of dirt.

"Why aren't you taking care of the crops?" I signed. He rolled his eyes and sign back.

"I can't spend my whole life taking care of crops!" He paused to see if I understood, I just gave him and amused look. "I did it this morning and don't change the subject. What are you doing?"

He finished signing and raised an eyebrow at me. I just smiled at him and signed back.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled at me.

I walked towards the table and noticed that there was a basket of apple's. So he really did take care of the crops the apple's where red and shinny. Reached to take and apple that was at the top of the basket. Just when my hand grabs it Arthur slapped my hand away and took the apple from my hands.

"I just picked those!" He told me placing at back at the top of the basket. He was always so protective and passionate about his crops, he reminded me so much of dad. I smiled and ruffled his brown hair, his green eyes turned towards me. I looked at him and at the apple then back at him. It took a moment before he smiled and gave me the apple back.

"Thanks." I told him and took a bite of it, as he took one for himself.

When dinner time came around we all sat at the table and quietly eat the chicken and soup Charlotte had made earlier that day. Helen was not eating she was just staring at her food; I looked at Grace who gave me a weak smile. I turned back to my food but didn't eat I just played with it. I looked in front of me at Charlotte her hazel eyes caught mine's but they looked away quickly.

I avoided looking at Arthur; I knew that would make me lose it. Some more time passed until Helen put her fork down abruptly, we all looked at her. She looked at us her eyes were full of tears, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her head went down and I saw her take a breath.

"I can't save her." She quietly told us. I sucked in a breath, there was no sound.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked her. Helen looked at Charlotte her eyes where full of tears.

"I don't know what to do Charlotte. I tried everything, but it just won't work. I've been asking Aslan for mouth's now and nothings happening and I just don't know why!" She said quickly breaking out in tears she put her head in her hands, her blonde curly hair falling all around her face hiding her.

Arthur tugged at my arm, I looked at him. "I don't understand what she said?" He told me.

I looked at him, I don't want to tell him that mothers going to die and that we couldn't do anything about it. I shook my head and looked away from him. Somebody had to tell him, it's just not going to be me. I had already told him about dad when he was five and I can't forget how terrible that was. To see him cry and beg for it not to be true.

I looked up at Charlotte she was the oldest and in charge, she should do it. Charlotte found me looking at her and shook her head.

"I won't do it again." I told her. I saw from the corner of my eye Arthur start to understand and look at Charlotte. She looked back at him and took a breath.

"Helen can't save mom." Charlotte told him, I could see from her eye that's all she could say. Arthur looked at me just as Helen said once again.

"I can't believe Aslan won't help us…" We all turned towards her.

"Aslan?" Arthur asked as if she was crazy and shouted. "All this time you've been waiting for him?"

"Aslan won't listen to us, his to busy helping out those so called Queen and Kings!" Grace told her furious." I mean am no fan of the White Queen but at least she…"

"GRACE!" Charlotte shouted, Grace just raised an eyebrow and looked at all of us.

"What you think am scared to say it." Grace asked.

"No it's not a matter of being scared, it's a matter of respect!" Charlotte shouted at her.

"What respect if they don't treat us with respect then why should we?" Grace shouted back at her.

"Aslan choose them for a reason." Helen told Grace.

"You still are talking about that stupid lion?" Grace said giving an amused laugh. I heard a sniffle and looked to see Arthur crying.

"Guy's that's enough!" I told them looking at Arthur.

"No! No! He needs to know that Aslan has never helped us. Oh and those Kings and Queens there traitors! Especially that king Edmund he betrayed them for the White Queen. " Grace shouted at me.

"He didn't betray them, he was set up." I told her calmly, I am no fan of the Kings and Queen's but there still human and we all make mistakes.

"Yeah all because he got a little crush!"Grace shouted at me.

"You shouldn't talk like that about the Kings and Queens, there doing there best to help us. And With Aslan's help…" Helen stared saying

"There you go with Aslan again. When will you realize that he doesn't care!" Grace told Helen. Helen looked like she was struggling and then out of no where she slapped Grace. I gasped as Grace stumbled back her hand flying to the spot where Helen had hit her. She looked at Helen with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you." Grace told Helen.

Just then Arthur threw his plate across the room and ran to his bed. I tried to get a hold of him but he just pushed me off. Charlotte who was next to me looked at the food on the floor and then broke down crying. Grace just moved to the far end of the hut still covering the spot where she was slapped.

"Can't we talk about this some other time?" I asked

"What other time Emma mom won't last another week." Helen told me. This just made Charlotte cry even harder then she already was.

"How did this happen?" Charlotte asked turning to us.

"Ask Aslan that." Grace said as she went off to bed also.

I looked at Charlotte who was starting to clean up the mess on the floor I felt a tear fall from my eyes. My family is falling apart, my other is dyeing, and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard Helen walk away but didn't look up I just stood there allowing myself to go numb.

"Go to bed Emma." Charlotte told me silently.

Once I reached my bed I notice Arthur was sleeping on it, I smiled and settled in to.

"Promise me you won't leave me." I heard him say, I turned to him he was watching me.

"I won't." I told him holding his hand, he snuggled into me. I put my arms around him and started singing a lullaby that mom taught me when I was little.

"Why don't we go see her?" I heard Arthur say. So we went to see mom she was laying in bed looking around when we walked in.

"Hey, long time since you guy's have come visit me." She told us once we had entered. She was looking weak but other than that beautiful as always.

"We've been busy." Arthur told her to which mom nodded her head to.

"We miss you." I told her she looked at me and I could see it in her eyes she knew she was dying.

"I've missed you to, but soon I'll be back on my feet." She told me.

"Arthur wanted to talk to you." I told her back she nodded.

"Yeah we've already talked a few days ago." She told me, I nodded remembering to nights ago when she had talk to me about her illness. She has kind of been telling all of us little by little.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I told her, she smiled and looked at Arthur. I started to walk out wanting to get out of there.

"Emma!" I heard her say I walked back.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I love you." She told me. I held a breath and smiled.

"I love you to Ma." I told her and give her a kiss on the head.

"Mom?" My eyes shot open, sunlight blinded me for a second. Once I got my eyesight back the first thing I notice was that Arthur wasn't next to me. I stood up and woke Charlotte who's bed was next to mine's in the process.

"Mom wake up." I heard a boy's voice but this time it was louder. My heart froze, I didn't move or breathe. I glanced at Charlotte, she also froze but only she had her eyes closed.

I shook my head Helen had said a week ,I tried to convince myself.

"It can't be." I whispered to Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head standing up slowly

"Mom wake up! PLEASE! MOM!" I walked out of the room and into the infirmary, there he was. Arthur was kneeling next to Ma shaking her.

"MOM WAKE UP!" He screamed at her crying. He notices I was in the room and looked at mom and then me.

"I don't know what happened Emma! I was talking to her at night and she told me she had to sleep…" He said looking at her with more tears falling. I heard foot steps behind me and I knew that the other's girls where her. Helen who was next to me, gasped while Grace turned away.

"Emma go with Arthur." I heard Charlotte whispered to me.

I started walking towards Arthur he looked back up at me and then the others.

"Now she won't wake up!" Arthur shouted at us.

I felt my heart break Arthur had to watch his mother die and I wasn't there for him. He saw me coming towards and shook his head.

"No." He told me silently moving away from me.

"Arthur please." Was all I could manage to say without breaking out in tears.

"Get away. She isn't died." He told me. I reached him put my arms around him, but he pushed me back.

"NO!" He shouted at me and looked at Helen. "Tell her that she's not died Helen. TELL HER!" Arthur shouted at Helen.

I looked at Helen she just stood there not moving , Grace slowly faced mom again and then moved to a wall to lean on.

"Go." Charlotte told Helen. Helen looked at Charlotte and slowly started walking towards mom .

She stopped in front of mom and looked at me, I just looked at her and back at mom. Helen slowly took mom's hand and checked mom's pulse; we all held are breathe and waited. I saw her shake her head and look back at all of us.

"She's gone." Helen said her voice breaking at the end.

I started crying and backed up against a wall. The feeling of dizziness taking over me, I held to the wall. How could she just have died, one moment she was here the next she was gone.

"NO! She can't be..." Arthur said turning to me." She can't be Emma, she isn't. She just can't" He told me breaking down in tears; I shook my head and moved towards him. I gently hugged him to which hethis time accepted my hug.

I looked at Mom she was turning pale, life was living her. Grace came towards me and held my hand as Helen covered Mom with the bed sheets.

Charlotte and Helen hugged each other but Charlotte wasn't crying. I could see she wanted to but she didn't allow herself.

"We're on are own now." I heard her say.


	2. Chapter 1

**An: So obviously you are here because of two: 1) Out of curiosity or 2) You liked the prologue and decided to keep on reading.**

**No matter which reason it is I want to thank you for reading. Am sorry to say but the next update might take some time**

**One last thing I want to thank RavingNarniacAnarane for being the first to review. You have no idea how much your review meant to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

(3 days later)

Mom has been buried yesterday and we where all tired and sad. Helen and Grace had made up, Charlotte was in control and only cried once since mom's death, Arthur was taking it better than I thought he would, and me. Well I was okay and moving on with my life also.

In fact we where all doing better, we were smiling and telling jokes. Things where going back to normal but that still didn't take away that empty space that we all feel in are hearts. It was as if a piece of all of us was ripped out and there was nothing to fill it with.

I was sitting at on of the seat surrounding the table reading a book when Grace ran in threw the door.

"Have you guys heard?" She asked us once she was inside we all looked at her.

"Heard what?" Arthur signed to her; she looked at our confused faces and shook her head.

"The Kings are coming to town." She told us. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book.

No offense to the kings but there were more important things in the world, plus I knew that they wouldn't pass threw here. Simply because nobody passes threw here, so why would they?

"That's sounds like a Christmas song." I heard Charlotte tell Grace, I smiled.

"Since when are you such a fan of the Kings?" Helen asked. I nodded clearly remembering that night three days ago when she insult King Edmund to death basically. Calling him a traitor _and all because he had a crush_.

"I agree on that when did you become a fan? You basically murder King Edmund and his whole family calling them traitors." I told Grace.

"Well excuse me for changing my mind!"She said to me fixing her hair in front of a mirror.

"In just three day's?" Charlotte asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you know me, am very bipolar." She told us going to her room.

"Or crazy." Arthur said under his breath, I giggled.

Two minute's later Grace came out in a gold and red elegant dress. My mouth dropped and I looked at Arthur his eyebrows where raised so high they looked as if they where pulled up.

"Wow." Charlotte said.

"Umm do we even own that?" Helen asked Grace pointing at the dress. Grace looked down at the dress and acted as if it was the first time she saw it.

"Oh this old thing." Grace said going back to the mirror and fixing her hair again.

"Yeah that old thing that I used at the coronation." Charlotte said.

Oh yes I thought remembering that day Charlotte being the oldest out of all of us was dressed the most elegant that day. Mostly because we where hoping King Peter would fall in love with her but he didn't. Instead he fell in love with a woman named Beatrice.

I went back to my book. Still thinking about King Peter and his wedding…

"Grace please don't tell me you're hoping King Edmund will see you in that and ask for your hand in marriage!" I asked her putting my book down. Grace's mouth fell open and looked at me.

"How dare you even think that?" She said, I rolled my eyes. _Grace is a terrible liar and actress._

"So _that's_ what this is about" Charlotte said rolling her eyes amused.

"Of course King Edmund is 19 which is way over the age to marry. SO there going all over Narnia looking for his bride to be. Then once he pick's the girls he wants' as options they have a huge ball which is where he'll pick his wife." Helen explained to Arthur who was confused, he nodded and frowned.

"It seems unfair to treat women as if they we're prize's." Arthur commented, I was shocked that he would say this. I mean it was coming from the mouth of an eight year old but Arthur was the most intelligent out of all of us.

"Poor guy, his wife will only love him because he's a King." Charlotte commented eating an apple completely ignoring Arthur's comment.

"Well it's a good enough reason." Grace said sitting down at one of the table's chairs.

"Wow you're self-centered. You would seriously marry a man just because his a King?" I asked Grace she nodded.

"Well he won't marry you in that thing. It's tacky and old." Helen told her.

"Plus we live in the most deserted part of town; we're the only one's that live here. They won't pass threw here." Charlotte added.

"And lastly your 22 and he's 19. Are you crazy?" Arthur asked her. She rolled her eyes and looked at her hair some more in the mirror.

I shook my head and picked my book up.

"Umm Emma you might want to stop reading?" Helen said. I looked up at her as if she was crazy I had done all my chores.

"Why?" I asked her confused; I heard Arthur gasp and got up from his seat.

"It's the Kings…" He said going to the window, my eyes widen they actually came.

I heard a knock on the door, my eyes grew even bigger. I stood up from my chair , we all looked at each other.

"See this is what happens when you don't listen to me." Grace said smiling widely. Helen put her finger on her lips and put an ear on the door. Her mouth opened and she shot up with her eyes wide.

"It's them!" she whispered pointing at the door. We all looked at the door some more, until we heard another knock.

"Well we can't just leave them there!" Grace said fixing her hair some more.

"Why not?" Arthur asked looking at all of us. Maybe he isn't the smartest out of all of us…

"Because there the Kings of Narnia!" Charlotte told him as if it should be obvious.

"Oh that's such a big deal." Arthur said raising his hands up and waving them around. I shook my head and held back a smile.

"Actually Arthur it is a big deal." I told him putting his arms down.

"Well then open the door." Arthur told Charlotte. Charlotte nodded and slowly went towards the door to open it.

"No!" Grace said.

"BAH! WHAT NOW FOR ASLAN'S SAKE GRACE!" Helen asked extremely loud, I heard chuckle's from outside the door. Well this is entertaining my family getting all worked up for the Kings, the men that are responsible for our father's death.

"Great we're now the family of clowns..." Charlotte said putting her ear against the door.

"Charlotte putting your ear to the door won't make any difference they already heard Helen." I heard Arthur say. Helen frowned and blushed; Grace just stuck her tongue out at her.

Charlotte straighten up and went to open the door again.

"Wait!" Grace said, we all looked at her. "Is my hair good?" she asked us.

"No go fix it and leave us alone." Arthur said and got up and opened the door, Grace gave a little scream.

But it was too late Arthur had already opened the door to the two kings. One was blonde and it was obvious he was the older one because he had a mustache but the other one was a brunette like me. He had these captivating brown eyes that seemed friendly. Both of them where in there Narnia battle uniform and yes they don't look bad.

None of us did anything until Arthur said "Sorry but we have no bride for you here."

"Oh!"I heard the blonde on say while the brunette on chuckled.

I looked around at my sister's they where all frozen to there spot's. I quickly got up and went to the door. Back when the White Queen was in charge if you disrespected her your head would be cut off at the town square, am not sure if it's the same with the Kings and Queens but I don't want my head to be cut off.

"Well young man we still like to come in if you don't mind" The blonde on told Arthur but I could tell he was talking to fast for Arthur to understand. I went up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder gently. He looked up at me confused, I just signed to him.

"You shouldn't have done that it's rude." He shrugged and signed back.

"Saying the truth." I smiled I looked back at the kings, they looked confuse.

"Sorry. This is Arthur his deaf, you where talking to fast for him." I told the blonde one avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"Oh sorry." He told Arthur.

"It's okay it happens all the time." Arthur said forcing a smile. Charlotte who apparently had woken up from her trance came to the door.

"Sorry for Arthur his in a bit of a bad mood are mother just died." Charlotte explained saying the last word silently.

"We're sorry Miss and it's okay about the boy we where young once to." The blonde one said and continued "May we come in?"

"Yes please." Charlotte said letting them in.

"I'm Charlotte by the way." She said.

"I'm Peter and this is my brother Edmund." Peter explained pointing at the brunette one.

They entered the hut and I stood a bit to the left of King Edmund taking my book with me. By a bit to the left I mean I was at the far corner where I couldn't touch him. He's intimating and quiet those two don't mix well.

"Well umm this is Grace, Helen, and well you've meet Emma." She said stopping at me, oh god couldn't she had called me first they all turned to me.

"Hi." I said quietly looking up at them, then turned a page of my book.

"Well we're awfully sorry about your mother; would it be a problem if I ask you her name?" Peter asked, I looked up from my book.

Peter is obviously the one in charge out of the two Kings; it makes sense since he is the High King. Edmund's role is a right hand man, the one that if Peter is out of line or needs help he steps in.

"Margret Smith." Charlotte said obviously confused at why they would want to know her name.

Peter nodded his head and asked "Was your father Edward Smith?"

My mouth dropped open, what does he have magical power's. I saw the others also react shocked but Helen was the only one that spoke.

"How did you know?" she asked looking at both of the Kings.

"I remember him from are fight with the White Queen, he was a brave man." Edmund spoke up. His voice was deep but not too deep, I guess it was at the middle.

"Obviously." Arthur said sitting down at the table for this he received glares from Helen, Grace, and Charlotte.

"Please take a seat." Charlotte told the Kings still glaring at Arthur.

Peter and Edmund just sat down ignoring all the glares and comment from Arthur, maybe there use to it? When I went to sit down I notice that the only sit left was between Arthur and Edmund, oh joy this well be interesting me trying to keep Arthur from taking out Edmund eyes with his own fingers. I rolled my eyes and sat down slowly and signed to Arthur.

"Please just behave for 6 minute's." He smiled and signed back.

"No promises." I looked back at my sister who we're reading our conversation and glared at Arthur some more.

"Well um." Edmund said interrupting us, we all looked at him. He nodded at Peter who smiled and cleared his throat.

"Are any of you in between the age's of 16 threw 19?" Peter asked, well he get's down to business right away doesn't he?

My sister's nodded and looked at me, no need for words; Peter looked at me nodding.

"How old are you umm…" Peter asked.

"Emma and am 18." I answered quietly.

Peter just nodded while Edmund looked me over, well I feel uncomfortable. I glanced at my sister's they we're all fighting to keep a straight face, Arthur on the other hand was obviously enjoying my discomfort and was smiling as if he was the happiest man on earth.

"Well Emma." Edmund spoke up.

I turned to him and felt myself blush when I meet his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Helen smile and look at Charlotte. I didn't even bother to try and take a sneak peek at Grace I knew she was full of fury and jealousy. Trust me Grace I would love to switch places just to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Edmund asked me ignoring the smirks and frowns from all around the table. What can I do say no? His a king for goodness sake you say no to him and your disrespecting all of Narnia!

I nodded and he smiled in relief. His smiling in relief really? Well did he expect me to say no?

He stood up from his seat and helped me out of seat. Just to let you know I would have slapped his hand away if it wasn't for Charlotte's glares. They were basically telling me, you ruin this and _I_ will cut _your_ head off. He opened the door which I expected, put still I smiled just to shake my family of my back. While he was closing the door I saw Peter, he had his mouth opened.

Outside we just walked on the rode that led to town; it was actually a very long rode. The town was 10 miles away and even when you get to those ten miles you've only reached the outskirts of town. It was silent for most of the beginning of the walk but I liked it the silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable. The day was also calming the weather was warm and there was a breeze, flowers where blooming and birds singing. It was a perfect day.

"I wanted to go on a walk with you because you were kind of silent in there." Edmund told me after a while, I looked at him. He was watching the flowers; the sun was hitting his eyes which made them look bright and warmer than normal.

"Well I wasn't sure how to follow Arthur's little introduction." I joked, I heard him laughed. It made me smile finally someone thought I was funny.

"He reminds me a lot of myself." He said quietly.

"I hope that's a good thing." I commented trying to block out the thoughts of him being a traitor to Narnia.

"Most of it is." He told me looking away from the flowers. There was something in his eyes; I couldn't tell what it was. The silence came back after that, we walked some more and we're getting closer to town because I could hear some of the towns noise.

"Let's not go into town." Edmund said and stopped walking. I raised an eyebrow but did as he asked and we started walking back. Because the truth is I didn't want to go into town either. Edmund must have notice my curiosity because he explained.

"Without Peter people glare at me and make snarky comments. It's not that I can't deal with it, it's just I choice not to."

"Oh well that's mean." I said, Edmund nodded.

"People can be cruel." He commented looking back to the flowers.

"Well it's not right." I said under my breath.

Of course it's not right, every where Edmund went people treated him like garbage. It didn't matter if he was a king nobody respected him; all because of a mistake he made 8 years ago. Nobody should go threw that.

"Why do you say that?" he asked me it didn't sound like he was mad just taken by surprise.

"Well nobody should be treated that way no matter what they've done in the past. " I answered truthfully. I glanced at him, he smiled at me and somehow even though I tried holding it back: I smiled back.

"You're the first person other than my family to tell me that." He told me, I blushed. Yeah I said it I blushed like a complete idiot to be exact, the color of the roses was nothing compared to my face.

"Yeah well my mother was treated like that." I explained to him, he raised an eyebrow and slowed his pace.

"Why?" he asked me.

"When my dad died she didn't remarried, she just took care of us. Also she didn't throw Arthur away just because he had a disability. People started making up false story's that Arthur wasn't my dad's son. "I paused to check to see if Edmund was still listening, he was and his face showed that he was shocked.

"They made her an outcast, the women with five kids but without a husband." I finished looking away from him.

"Wow that's terrible." He told me looking at me, I nodded. "Do they ever treat you like that?" Edmund asked.

"I wouldn't know; she never let any of us into town. She went alone and avoided it as much as possible which is why we have a little crop field at the back of our house." I explained to him.

"So what are you guy's going to do now that she isn't here?" he asked I notice that we had stopped walking. I shrugged and looked away at the road. I hadn't thought about that, we we're already running short on food.

"Face the town I guess." I admitted.

Edmund gave me a small smile. "Am sure you'll be strong enough to not let them get to you."

He didn't even know me and he a encouraging me to go to town and face them; because I was _strong_?

We where getting closer to the house and I could hear the faint sounds of my sister's voice's arguing over who should make tea. I rolled my eyes, after this visit we won't even be allowed to be ten miles within the castle.

"Your family's different." Edmund commented, I laughed.

"Well we're defiantly…" I searched for the right word. "Special."

Edmund looked at me amused and stopped walking. "In a good way, you mean."

"Oh yeah of course." I lied he must have known I was lying because he started laughing. I laughed a little to maybe the royal family wasn't _that_ bad.

After we stopped laughing we continued walking until we were almost at the door. I turned to Edmund to give him an awkward goodbye, but I found him in deep thought. I raised an eyebrow and looked around when I looked back he was looking at me.

"You know me and my family don't often do this but…" I heard the hut go silent well we have an audience now. "Emma would you and your family like to spend a couple of weeks at the castle, I mean until it's time for the ball."

I was sure I wasn't breathing. I knew that this isn't how Kings asked for marriage so it wasn't _that_. But if it wasn't marriage than what is it?

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you want us to go to the castle?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Because you're all so different and down to earth. Plus I've notice you're the quiet one and I would like to get to know you just a little bit better." He explained, I nodded.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but then I remember Arthur's comment earlier today: _"It seems unfair to treat women as if they we're prizes. "_. Do I really want to be treated like a prize?

Of course I don't, nobody would like to be treated like that. I opened my mouth to politely tell him no when the door opened.

"YES!" Grace and Helen shouted. Edmund chuckled and smiled at me, I just shook my head. Of course leave it my sister's to answer for me.

"I told you not to do it!" I heard Charlotte shout at them, they both looked back at her and smiled.

"Wow what a family I have. They take a sarcastic comment as a command." Arthur comment to Peter who smiled and looked at Edmund.

They looked at each other for a minute and then smiled bigger than before.


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: I really hope this chapter turns out good. I want to thank everyone that put me or this story on there favorite's list. Of course a thank to those who have reviewed, and those that are reading.**_

_**I have a "cast" in mind for this story. If you guy's want you can suggest someone for a character.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Can you believe it" Grace exclaimed for the hundred times today to no one in particular. It was already night time; the kings had left a couple hours ago. They stayed for a while telling us that a carriage will be here to pick us up in the morning.

After they left my sister interrogated me about my conversation with King Edmund. Wanting to know everything from how many times he laughed to what his facial expressions were. But none of them are as interested as Grace she's been talking about the castle and how handsome the kings are all day. I will admit she's kind of obsessed. Arthur on the other hand was silent and hadn't made any of his smart comments in a while. It's almost as if his sad, he was playing with his fingers and glancing up once in a while.

"I can't. How would have guessed that Emma would have come in handy one day!" Helen told Grace, nodding her head like a maniac. Ouch for being the nice one in the family that was a bit mean!

"I know right!" Grace agreed, I rolled my eyes.

"Would you two please stop talking about me as if am not here." I told them quietly, they looked at me. Helen blushed and mumbled a sorry, while Grace just looked at me sharply.

"It's not like we're lying." She said obviously aiming to hurt my feelings.

"Look who's talking." Charlotte said looking up at her obviously implying for her to drop it.

Silence took over the hut again. I decided that it be best if I started packing after all we were leaving tomorrow morning (apparently the Kings couldn't wait to spend more time with us.).

The bedroom that we all shared wasn't really a room. It the right corner of the hut where we had put five mats next to one another. The reason why we chose the right corner was because it was the area we're less sun came threw. The mats as you probably guessed were in bad shape to. They we're beaten and worn out. Are cloth were in neat pile next to are mats.

I sighed; really all the packing wasn't really that much unless you want to take the mats. Which I'm guessing we won't need? Shrugging I took out the bag that was under my mat and slowly started putting my cloth inside. Each time I would place something in the bag memories would come flooding my mind.

But there was one dress that brought more memories than the others it was the dress I wore almost everyday. It was a simple white and yellow dress, but it was elegant and yet comfortable. One thing I loved about it is no matter how many times I wore it, it always seemed new.

I smiled passing my hand threw it. Life goes by so fast…

"I hope your not thinking on taking that." I heard Charlotte's voice. Smiling I looked up from the dress and shrugged.

"Emma, this could be chance for things to change. That dress is just holding you back." She told me gently picking up her own bag.

I didn't respond yes things were changing but so what. Plus we're not going to live at the castle, were staying for a visit. Throwing our things away seems immature and _wrong_.

"It's just a dress Charlotte. Just because things might change that doesn't mean we have to forget our past." I told her putting the dress in the bag.

I kept putting things in my bag but there was a vibe of unease in the room. I looked at Charlotte she was putting her cloth away, she was frowning and her lips we're in a firm line.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

After a moment she managed out "I just wish Ma was here to see this."

My eyes widen and ran to her side. I hugged her caringly, stroking her hair as she silently cried. Out of all of us Charlotte was the closest to Ma; it was as if Ma was her best friend. If one of us is hurting for the death of Ma, it's defiantly Charlotte.

"I'm sure if she was here she be very happy. She wants us to be happy." I whispered to Charlotte. Who nodded and started wiping away tears.

"Your right! I should smile after all the King is…" Charlotte started saying cheery.

"Inviting us to stay at the castle, and that's all." I finished the sentence for her. She shook her head and I went back to my packing.

"Your so naïve some times." She commented to which I raised an eyebrow at.

"The King invited us because he was considering marrying you; but wanted to know you better. So he invited _"us" _to the castle" She explained continuing packing.

My mouth dropped open, what? He couldn't, no he wouldn't, and actually he didn't. I tried to convince myself but started getting dizzy in the effort. Then I remembered how I confined in him telling him about mom and the town. Of course, I told myself. He did it out of pity…

"That's not the reason." I told Charlotte slowly. She looked up from packing amused and began to say.

"What do you mean…" she looked at my guilty face. After a moment she understood and her mouth dropped. "Please tell me you didn't"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry it's just he had told me something very personal and I felt bad." I explained slowly.

Leaving out that the personal thing he told me, was how badly people treated him. Something told me he wouldn't have liked it if I had told her so I just kept it in side.

She shook her head and looked at her hands. "So he did it out of pity."

I nodded "It seems like it."

There was silence, while Charlotte examined everything that happened that day. I knew this because she had her I'm-thinking-so-don't-interrupt-me look on her face. Finally she started shaking her head and continued packing.

"No. There something about the way he looked at you it wasn't a pity look. It was something more." She told me putting away her bag that was already full.

I looked at her curiously, now she was being naive, but I didn't say it. I just nodded at her. Even though a part of was telling that she was right.

"We should totally meet Princess Beatrice!"Grace exclaimed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

We were eating dinner and she was _still_ talking about the trip. Yes I understand it's exciting, I'm excited. But she's obsessed and getting really irritating. I could tell my family was getting annoyed to, they we're eating silently, trying to hold back the urge to tell her to shut up.

I looked to the side at Arthur he avoided my eye. He's been acting weird, being too polite and quiet completely unlike himself. When the Kings we're here he actually took a liking for King Peter; chatting with Peter and joking around. But the moment he hear the news about the visit to the castle he's face fell and he hasn't talked for the rest of the day.

"Well are we all done packing?" Charlotte asked we all nodded.

"I made sure Arthur cloths were packed." Helen told her. Helen and Charlotte are the ones that tell us what to do. Mostly Charlotte since she's the oldest.

Charlotte was the leader, the one that would try to stay strong. Helen was more of the motherly one, taking care of us. She'd cook, clean, and of course we help (by we I mean me, Charlotte and Arthur.). Honestly Grace only does work once a month and its when she goes hunting with me. To which she's only caught something twice, the chicken from 3 days ago is the second one.

"What about you Grace?" Charlotte asked Grace pulling me out of my mind rambling.

"I'm packed."She said happily. Maybe I should have told King Edmund to leave Grace behind.

I smiled at the thought to which I received a curious look from Helen.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Nothing just thinking." I told her obviously avoiding any further questions.

"Oh really?" Helen asked I nodded my head going back to my food. "Are you sure you weren't thinking about King Edmund?"

I looked up shocked dropping my fork. "WHAT!" I basically screamed at her.

I heard chuckles from around the table and Arthur's fork dropping to cover his ears (even though he's deaf. Okay maybe I said it to loud!).

I wasn't thinking about Edmund... well not completely Grace was involved. Actually Grace was the whole topic Edmund just came up. But of course I won't tell Helen that. That would only hurt Grace's feeling and no matter how much she annoys me, it's still not right to hurt her. She is my sister after all.

"N-no I umm was thinking about the trip." I told her, I closed my eyes fighting the urge to slap myself. Wow nice save the trip obviously involves Edmund genius.

"Well that just has nothing to do with King Edmund!" Helen joked. I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork, _your hilarious Helen_.

"Look I wasn't thinking about Edmund." I told her eating some of my (cold) mash potatoes.

"Oh its Edmund now isn't it? No King in there." Helen commented. I put my fork down and put my head in my hands. I heard chuckles and some more jokes.

"Can you guy's just drop the subject!" I heard Grace insist to Helen and Charlotte. For once in my life am glad Grace is talking.

I stared at my food and realize I'd lost my appetite. I got up and was leaving.

"Don't forget to take your book on Narnian history." Arthur said, we all looked at him. He acted as if nothing had happened and continued eating.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded and continued eating, Charlotte looked at Arthur curiously.

I got to my mat and pulled it up. I took my book of Narnian history, I passed my finger over its worn out cover. I don't know why but I have a feeling that tomorrow morning everything would change. I'm not sure if it's for the best or worse, but I know it will.

I take the book and put it in my bag. Slowly I lay down on the mat.

"_What a day?" _I mean seriously I woke up thinking the most exciting thing I will do tomorrow was go hunting. But now am going to the castle? For _weeks_?

Wow.

I closed my eyes let my self drift into sleep.

"Emma wake up!" I heard Charlotte's voice say while she shaking me. I groaned and sat up in my bed. Looking around everybody else was also waking up. Except Charlotte who was fully dressed and looked ready to go.

"Since when are you up?" I asked yawning.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Since an hour ago."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but decided to let it go and went to get ready. I put on the grey and blue dress I had picked yesterday. Again the dress is simple but I find it very beautiful. Out of all my sisters I'm the only one that doesn't dress like a clown everyday. Yes of course today is a special day which is why I choose this dress.

The dress is basically unused and it's the most expensive one I own. See? I tried.

When I got out to the dinning room everybody was sitting at the table eating there nails. Even Arthur was there biting a nail and tugging on his shirt. I smiled and sat at my usual spot next to him. Again I felt as if this would be the last time I would sit there. Even if I do come back I know I'll come back different I don't know if it's for the good or the bad.

"Well…" I heard Helen say. We all looked at her she just gave us a smile. "Let's try to act human around the Kings and Queens."

"Yes and please do give to many details about our weird selves please." Charlotte said looking at each of us. But of course she stayed longer looking at me since I already had spilled the beans about Ma.

I nodded understanding and she gave me a smile.

"Other than that let's try and enjoy this." She continued. We all listened letting her words sink in, even though they didn't seem to say much. It was obvious even Helen and Charlotte didn't know what to say.

"Oh I will." I heard Grace say.

"But not to much up until the point we turn into brats." Charlotte said sharply to Grace.

Grace just shrugged and examined her nails. I waited for Arthur to say _"too late"_. But it never came he just sat there silently looking at his hands looking up every once in a while.

I heard a knock on the door, I looked up. Charlotte stood up and passed a hand over the wrinkles on her dress smooth them out. I felt my breathing stop and butterflies in my stomach. I felt Arthur hands touch mine's and I slowly took hold his hand

She opened the door revealing a man dressed in Narnain uniform. Wow do they _all_ wear that uniform _everywhere_.

The men smiled politely at Charlotte and took out a paper, he slowly started reading:

_In behalf of the royal family of Narnia, I Sir Simon Adams am here to take you to the castle were: High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Are awaiting your arrival. _

_Thank you._

I heard Grace squeal and the men put the paper away. He smiled at Charlotte once again and said.

"Now that _that's_ over. Would you like to just go ahead and get on the carriage or do you still have packing to take care of?"

Charlotte's mouth closed (it had been open for the last five minute's). "Oh no umm we already have everything packed." She told him, glancing at the bags.

"Oh I see." Sir Simon Adams, and waved to some people who we're waiting by the carriage.

They were all men who seemed built and had a firm face. The men entered and started taking the bags away to the carriage. We all sat there with are mouths still open; Sir Simon looked at us and smiled once again.

"Well let's get on the road; it's a long way to the castle. If we want to make it before night fall, we better hurry." Sir Simon said.

We all looked up and nodded slowly getting our things. Charlotte was taking an overcoat in case it got cold (which doesn't happen much since the White Queen died), Helen a small bag with medicine, Grace a mirror (big shocker), Arthur a book, and I was taking a book also.

We all introduced are self's as we passed Sir Simon on are way out the door. When it was Arthurs turn (who I was behind which made me that last in line) he looked at Sir Simon and asked.

"Do we have to call you Sir Simon Adams all the time?" He asked Sir Simon slowly obviously not sure if he had heard Sir Simon right the first time.

"Oh no, just Simon is fine." Simon said smiling at Arthur who nodded and smiled back. Arthur left leaving me alone with Simon.

"Is he..." Simon began obviously not knowing how to ask.

"Deaf? Yes." I told him, he nodded. I was confuse he didn't know? The Kings never told him?

"The Kings never told you?" I asked him curious. Simon shook his head and looked away for a moment.

"No. Kings Peter told me one of you was, but not which one. King Edmund well he never talks about his or people's personal life. So he wouldn't have told me." Simon explained looking back at me, I nodded.

I felt better because I was surer now that Edmund won't tell about Ma's past. But at the same time felt even more confuse. If Edmund never talked about his personal life then why did he tell me about the town's people and how they treated him?

In between my investigating I remember I hadn't introduced my self to Simon. I turned to him and smiled politely.

"I'm…" I began.

"Emma." He finished I rose an eyebrow at him.

"You're the only one King Edmund told me about and after all your sister's and brother. I figured your Emma." He explained laughing.

I blushed and smiled. "Oh."

He nodded and went to close the door.

"Actually."I interrupted him, he looked at me curiously.

"I'll do it." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Yes."I told him smiling politely again. He nodded and left to the carriage.

I looked at the door and slowly closed it. Memories started rushing into my mind, the first one was when I as five and playing with my dad:

"_Papa!" I shouted at my father as a snowball hit me. I quickly gathered one and threw it at him, he dodged it. He started running towards me, I started running away. But of course he caught me and picked me. I giggled and giggled like there was no tomorrow._

_When he put me down he looked me in the eyes and said "You truly are extraordinary Miss Emma Smith."_

_I smiled at this and hugged him. _

"_I love you papa." I told him quietly._

"_I love you to sweetheart." He told me kissing the top of my head._

I smiled and kept closing the door:

_I was sitting on the kitchen table reading a book, when a three year old Arthur came up to me and started signing. I looked at him confuse and guilty told him._

"_I don't know how to sign." He looked at me and left. I instantly felt disappointed and like a horrible sister. But then I saw Arthur coming back and this time with a piece of paper._

_He indicated with his finger for me to move forward which I did. I looked at the paper and he wrote a letter A. I looked at him confused, and saw him close his hand. But instead of closing it normally he had put his thumb in-between his middle finger and ring finger. Making the middle and index finger look as if they were on a higher level then the ring finger and pinky. _

_I looked at the paper and them his hand. _

"_Wait that the sign for A?" I asked him, nodded and looked at my hand._

_I rose my hand and copied his fingers. Once I thought I had it right I smiled and said."A."_

_He smiled and struggled to say A. I looked at him encouraging him to keep trying but finally it came out._

"_A" he said. A smiled spread across his mouth once he heard a bit of his own voice._

_I gasped it was the first time Arthur had ever talked._

I closed the door and looked at it, with the last memory coming back:

"_GIRLS, ARTHUR!" I heard my mom scream. I looked at Helen terrified she had been in town who knew what they had done with her. We all ran outside to see our mother running towards us._

_She stopped two steps away from us and said while signing. _

"_The White Queen is died. THEY DID IT! Aslans back!" _

_We all looked at her until we all screamed. _

"_WHAT?"_

"_YOU'RE KIDDING MAMA!"_

"_ASLANS BACK!"_

"_I CAN'T BELIVE IT, YOUR LYING!" _

_We all started shouting at once. Ma waved her hands in the air and smiled moving closer to us._

"_Am not lying. The White Queen is dead, Aslans back, and we have new Kings and Queens." She told us slowly while also signing. We all slowly started understanding and looked at her with tears._

"_That must be why it's not cold anymore. She's died and Aslans back!" Charlotte said smiling._

"_How could we not see it?" Helen asked. _

_We all started laughing and I hugged Arthur and Ma. It was all over…_

I smiled; I looked up form the door. Slowly I walked away and got into the carriage were I sat next to Arthur.

I looked at him and signed.

"I love you." He smiled and signed back.

"I know." I laughed and ruffled his hair taking his hand.

We slowly started to pull away from the hut and to the Castle.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The trip to the castle was long, most of it I spend reading or looking out the window. We would pass other villages and towns, forest's, we even drove along the shore of the river we're the mermaids lived. They would pop out of the water and wave at us. Trying to race with the carriage to see who were faster them or us.

Sometimes when we pass villages people would look at the carriage curiously, waving and forcing smiles. Some of them would point and talk, I looked at the town curiously back. Wishing to know what they were saying was it about me or Edmund.

"There wondering how you look." Simon explained I looked at him. Why would they want to know how I look?

"Why?" I asked looking more closely at the people outside.

"Word has gotten around Narnia that King Edmund is to marry and that there will be a ball were he will choose who to marry." Simon explained slowly.

I looked back at him still not fully understanding why there curious about _me_.

"Emma you're the only one his picked to go to the castle until the ball." Simon told me looking me in the eyes.

Wait am the only girl out of all the women in Narnia that he picked to go stay at the castle until the ball. Suddenly am feeling more and more like a finalist in a contest then a girl going to stay at a castle. My mouth dropped and I looked at Charlotte who gave me an I-told-you-so look.

Then I turned my attention at Helen and Grace who (believe it or not) were sticking there hand out the window and waving at the crowd. Helen saw me looking and took her hand back blushing madly. Slowly I looked next to me at Arthur who rolled his eyes at me and gave me a disappointed look.

He was obviously thinking the same as me; was I actually okay with this. Being treated as if I'm nothing but a bride for the King.

"So basically I'm Narnia's new celebrity?" I asked Simon disgusted with myself. Wow I'm actually allowing myself to be treated like this.

"Yes." Simon told me, his voice had an edge that implied that he was sorry for me. I looked back at the people suddenly wishing they go away, wishing to be back home.

"But you don't have to be just that." Simons said, making us all turn to look at him. But Simon just looked at me, giving me a look of empathy.

It got quite after that, everybody off to there own thoughts.

My mother had always told me to be my own self and stand up for what I believe in. This never really worked for me because even though I did want to stand up and put my foot down. I was always too scared, intimidated, or simply doubting what I thought was right, to do anything.

Also I'm shy and the kind of person that hides's behind a book. Nobody pays attention to me (I guess until that King Edmund showed up at my doorstep!).

This whole situation with the King makes me feel as if am letting go of all that my mother told me. Letting them choose who I am and what I believe in.

Also since King Edmund left, I've been on a whirlwind of different emotions. The most usual ones are frustration, anxiety, and happiness. All of which am not very familiar or in awe with.

I've never felt anxiety before in my life, not even when my dad was at war, or when the White Queen would visit the town. I'm usually the calm one in my family. I've never been like this before and honestly have no idea if it's normal.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the familiar headache was coming back. Whenever I try to solve the mystery behind my unstable emotional state a headache comes along. Something in me tells me to forget about finding out why I feel like this and just go with the flow.

But as you guessed I'm not one to go with the flow. My headache got more intense and I opened my eyes.

_Oh just shut up!_ I tell myself.

I grab my book and open it; landing on a page full with tales of my ancestors. _All of which are too far stretched from the truth to be true…_

I smile at myself and start reading.

We stopped a few miles away from the castle for the driver to have a break. According to Simon we're making good speed and will be there before sunset. I sit on a rock close to a river bank and breathe in the fresh air. I closed my eyes and listened to my breathing feeling peaceful.

I was too concentrated on my own breathing to hear the fish tail splash next to me. But when I opened my eyes I saw, a women with long blonde hair and a slivery tail. Her eyes were endless blue and she had an angelic face.

I stood up abruptly and fell on the floor; the mermaid looked scared and waved her hands around. I raise an eyebrow and stood up slowly, she looked back at me.

She pointed at my family and Simon and put her index finger to her lips, I nodded understanding. She moved to the back of the rock and motioned for me to sit back down.

I slowly followed and asked her.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes." Her soft voice said. She looked back at the others making sure the won't see her.

"My names Elisa." she told me.

"I'm Emma." I told her, she smiled and looked at me.

"So you're really the _Emma Smith_?" Elisa asked me with glee and hope in her eyes. _Oh great am even a celebrity to the mermaids! _

"Yeah…" I responded to her suddenly wishing I was talking to my sisters instead.

"You're the new princess…" elisa started. Wow, hold up.

"No!" I told her, she looked at me confuse. "I'm one of the… um"

What do I call it? I bit my lip and looked down at the water.

"I see." I heard Elisa say.

"I wanted to see you in real life." Elisa explained after a moment.

I just nodded and after a while I left. I walked up to Simon who was taking care of the horses and asked.

"Who told the mermaids?"

He looked at me and then back at the horse. "The same person that told all of Narnia."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hip.

"That's not answering my question Simon." I told him, he looked at me and then looked defeated.

"Queen Susan." He answered me.

Of course the girly girl out of the two sisters', the beauty, the perfect, and obviously the gossiper. People always would say that if you told Susan something all of Narnia would know in less than hour.

We got back in the carriage, for the rest of the ride. All I could think about was: _what have my sisters gotten me __into?_

The carriage came to a stop fifteen minute's after we left the lake. The castle was huge and made of white bricks; it had eleven towers' which shaped the center of the castle like a square. The tower reached so high that they seem to disappear around the clouds.

The carriage pulled up to the two huge double doors. There we're two women there dressed in Narnain maid uniforms. I heard the driver get out of the front of the carriage and move to open the door s of the carriage.

I heard noise's all around the carriage. Simon fix's his uniform, Grace fix her hair and checking it in the mirror, Helen making sure all her medicine is in her bag, Arthur closing his book and shifting uncomfortably, Charlotte fixing her dress.

But my heart beat was the one I was most aware of in fact I was so aware of it and how fast and loud it was. That I thought the others could hear it. I was nervous and feeling jumpy, I slowly closed my Narinan book and held it tightly.

The doors opened and everyone started getting out I (of course) was last. Before I got down of the carriage Simon gave me his hand which I actually accepted (not wanting to fall on my face.). Once I was out I moved behind my sisters and next to Arthur who was waiting for me.

I looked at him and signed.

"Please don't let me make a fool of myself."

He smiled and signed back.

"Only if you promise to punch me if we have to stay with the Kings and Queen for tea time."

I nodded he hated tea almost as much as he hated the royal family. I reached out a hand and he took it, I leaned down close to his ear and whispered.

"We'll get threw this together, Sir Arthur." He laughed.

I was grateful for having Arthur here. Aslan knows that if he wasn't here I would be running back to that carriage begging for them to take me home.

After introduction to the two maids (Georgina and Alice) we made are ways inside the castle. Arthur and I were behind the group and didn't have to do much talking until we were in front of another pair of double doors.

"This is the throne room. The King and Queens were talking to some people from close villages this morning." Simon explained looked at us and continued. "I well go in to tell them you've arrived."

Simon scouted us the left , opened a door, and disappeared in. I gripped Arthur hands a little stronger as reality sunk in, I'm in the castle.

Arthur looked at me worryingly, he looked back at the rest of my family but they were to busy talking about other things to pay attention to him.

"Don't worry." I heard next to me, I moved my head to see Alice.

"King Edmund is probably more scared and nervous then you are. Been talking about you all day." Alice told me whispering the last part. I smiled feeling better knowing that Edmund was as afraid as I was- Wait WHAT!

Never mind… but I still smiled at her.

Simon came out and nodded at us, I looked back at Alice who was standing behind me.

"Any last words of advice?" I asked her jokingly, she actually consider this.

"Try not to look at King Edmund, it may make you more nervous, oh maybe speaking isn't your friend at the moment. So just let your family or Simon talk." She whispered to me truthfully, I nodded.

"Keep holding your brothers hand." I heard Georgina tell me. I hold Arthur's hand a little more softly.

Simon opens the door and we go in. Honestly not looking at Edmund is pretty easy since I stayed to the far right with Arthur, which is Queen Susan and King Peter are at. I avoided Queen Susan's eyes since I was basically cursing her name, for the most of the ride. Look I really like being a nobody and she's kind of taken that away.

But of course Queen Susan is the one that got up and welcomed us.

"Welcome, I'm Queen Susan and you are?" She asked looking at each of us; her voice was delicate and elegant.

"I'm Charlotte. This is Helen, Grace, Arthur, and Emma." Charlotte said introducing us, of course I was last. Susan examined me and then smiled politely.

"Well it could have been worse." I heard her say under her breath as she moved to examine the rest of us.

Helen and Arthur chuckled. I looked down at Arthur and signed.

"You heard that?"

"No but I read her lips. I can't wait to meet the little one!" he signed back smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, but felt fear that Lucy might be worse than Susan.

Susan went back to her sit, well let me just get this out of the way her "sit" is actually a huge throne. Peter gave her a look, that she just ignored, and Lucy stood up and walk straight to me. I felt Arthur's grip on my hand become stronger. _Oh he chooses now to be brotherly!_

"I'm Lucy." She tells me extending her hand. I notice how she left the Queen part out of her introduction, how she's smiling, and finally the vibe of happiness she gives off. I gave her my hand which she holds for a moment and smiles.

"You're an archer aren't you?" She asked me smiling.

I give her a small smile, she's my favorite its official. She moved on to Arthur who she said was good with crops. As she was doing the rest to my family Arthur turned to me and signed.

"What is she physic?" I just shrugged.

"I'm not physic, am something like a warlock." Lucy said. I and Arthur looked at her surprise, was she just reading are conversation. We glanced at each other, checking to see if we were thinking the same thing. We were.

"I'm sorry; I know it's rude to read the conversations. My apologies." Lucy explained moving closer to us .

I saw Arthurs mouth drop, a Queen was asking for forgiveness.

"You know sign language?" I asked her, speaking for the first time since I entered the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edmund smirk.

_Glad to know he loves hearing my voice! ... I'm joking by the way…_

"Umm yes. I took a course once at school." She said smiling looking relieved that we weren't mad. Arthur gave an even more confuse look, but I understood.

The Kings and Queens came from a different world, so she learned it in the school in that world.

She went back to her seat and my sisters gave me the same look as Arthur was giving me. I'm I really the only one that's read on they're background, I mean honestly guys! Your going to live with them for Aslan knows how long and you don't even know where they come from?

Of course this is _my_ family were talking about. The only one that reads other than me is Arthur and it's all about plants.

King Peter got up and smiled at me. Okay seriously am at the end of the line, how come am getting all the attention.

_Because you're one of the final chooses._

"Well now that you've meet the rest of us, why don't you go settle in, then you can come down for tea time." Peter said the rest of my sisters nodded. I just stood there because am not the one in charge in my family.

I heard Arthur breathe catch and remembered how he hates tea time. I held back a smile and thought: _Next time you won't be so happy about Queen Susan snarky comments._

Are bedrooms were located in a long all hall that had two doors, in front of it and in the back. The front one was the door that lead to a sitting room and the back one lead to another long hall which is where the Kings (by King I mean Edmund, Peter has his own hall with Princess Beatrice) and Queens bedrooms we're at.

The hall where we were located at had five bedrooms and one huge library. The bedrooms (and library) were facing each other. Since there were exactly five bedrooms each of us got one (you should have seen the way Grace jumped up and down when she realized this.).

I got the biggest bedroom, which was also the one closest to the Kings and Queens rooms.

It had two bathrooms (I have no idea why), a huge bed (20 people could sleep in that thing.) three huge windows, two balcony, three closets (one for dresses, one for shoes, and one for sleep wear), it's own library, a seating room, an extra closet full with weapons (I have no comment to this one), and let me not mention the size of it all.

I have no idea what am going to do with half the things in here and the other half I have no idea what it is! I put my bag on my bed, and start taking out my things and putting them in trucks. I was almost done and was putting my book on Narnian history away when there was a knock on the door.

I went to open it; which can be pretty hard because the door is huge and extremely heavy. It took me some time to open it but when I did I saw Lucy standing there smiling at me. Lucy had insisted on taking us to are rooms, she's obviously the nice one in the family.

"I can't get this doors open either." She told me obviously looking for an easy way to start the conversation. I just stood there noticing how there was no noise at all in the halls.

"Every one left to there own things, tea time was a joke." She explained. _Oh well there go my plans to torture Arthur._

"Oh…" I told her looking down at my feet. That's when I notice we were both barefoot, I smiled and look back at her.

"You hate shoes to?" I asked jokingly. She looked at me confused and then notices are feet.

She laughs and says. "Yeah I can't stand them."

I laugh and open the door a little more. "Come in."

"Thanks." She smiles and walks in. "You know Edmund was right about you being pretty."

I blush and pull on the selves of my dress. She notice's this and smiles knowingly; I watch her walk to one of my trunks which was left open.

She touches my dresses "There all really pretty."

I smile, reminding myself to keep my trunks close. "Thanks."

Silence comes over the room, I start noticing the sound of swords clashing. I look around, moving towards the noise. Finally I get to one of my balcony; I see were the noise was coming from. Under the balcony there is a large field, full with training dummies, archery targets, and even real people fighting, but one of them catches my eye more than the others.

The heads of one brunette and a blonde, they we're fighting each other and joking around. The moment I saw them I knew they were Peter and Edmund. I looked more closely at them and quickly noticed Edmund was the better fighter of the two.

He was quick and moved around so easily blocking the hits that came his way. He also had more energy, Peter would always call the break and Edmund would tease him that in battle there were no breaks.

"It's a good view." I heard Lucy say as she moved next to me. I blushed and bit my lip, noticing that I was leaning on the balcony rail. I moved back and looked away at the sky embarrassed.

"It's the best view of the training field in the castle." She quickly corrected herself looking down at her brothers.

Well of course they gave me the room that was right under the training field. Obviously when I am bored I'll look out of curiosity and what will I find? Edmund.

"I picked it out…" she said almost reading my mind.

I nod my head and glance at Edmund one more time. _Wow I have to control myself! Wait- Oh who I'm I kidding! _

"The archery range looks nice." I commented trying to break the awkwardness that had fallen upon us.

"Yeah Susan built it herself. She's quite proud of it." Lucy said nodding her head. I notice that's Susan was at the range, _yeah something tells me she's proud of a lot things_.

Lucy looked at me as if she was going to tell me a secret. I raised an eyebrow at this, this Pevensie's are way to trustful with me!

"Do you want to see mine's?" She asked me, I opened my mouth to respond. "I mean it's not as good as Susan's…"

I shut my mouth; Lucy bit her lip looking down at the floor.

That was the first time I noticed it, Lucy felt like the second best. All she wanted was to show someone that she was as good as Susan. She wanted to differ herself from her sister and at the same time be exactly like her sister.

Me and my bunch of sister, we're probably the first people to stay here for more than a day since she became queen. Other than Beatrice who I've heard is a best friend with Susan, then her brother's running a country?

Lucy probably doesn't have anyone to talk to, cry to, or even spend time with. I usually take my family for granted but without them… I would be so empty and lonely.

"Yes." I told her, she looked at me. I saw a spark in her eyes, I smiled.

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "Do you have a bow and arrow for me?"

She nodded, I grabbed some shoes, and we left.

After we passed by Lucy's room (and I thought my room was big) to grab her shoes. We left our hallways and walked threw the courtyard to the east side of the castle. There we walked right to the end of a long hallway, right into a huge field.

Unlike the training filed this one was field was only dedicated to archery. The targets were range from amateur to expert.

Lucy handed me a white bow. It was beautiful the way the sun hit it made it look like it was glittering, the arrows that she gave me to go along with the bow were made of wood. But they were sharp, really sharp.

"Wow Lucy you want to kill someone." I said looking at our arrows. She gave me a shy smile and shrugged.

"I like my arrows sharp" she said moving to the medium range.

We started right away; we both would always hit the bulls' eye. Soon we moved on to the more difficult ranges. Finally when we got to the expert range, Lucy gave up and watched me. I was quick and always hit the bulls' eye.

"You're really good." I heard behind me, I turned around.

Edmund. _Well he's always making a big entrance huh?_

I looked a Lucy; she was smiling looking at the ground. Something tells me she knew he would come here. Wait a minute! Is this even Lucy's archery range? I feel so betrayed! But you've got to admit she's smart for fooling me.

"Thanks." I tell Edmund quietly, avoiding anyone's eye contact.

"But you would be better if you moved you're a bow a little more to the left." He told me smiling. He's kidding me…

"Oh really." I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and started walking to me; Lucy gave him her bow and arrow. He looked at me to move from my stop, which I did reluctantly. I caught Lucy's eye for a second but she looked down at the floor guiltily. Edmund aimed and then let the arrow go.

It hit the center of the bulls' eye, unlike mines which were a little off to the side. _Well what were you expecting he's a king?_

Edmund turn around and looked at my face. A huge smile spread over his face.

"Don't worry, your still better than Susan." He told me giving Lucy her bow back. Yeah right Queen Susan is the best archer in Narnia.

"Now you're exaggerating." I told him looking down at my bow.

"Trust me I wish I was. If Susan knew she would throw a tantrum." He said shuddering which made me and Lucy laugh.

After a while Lucy left and Edmund ended up walking me to my room. We walked in silence for a while, I didn't mind. What I did mind was the smirks and chuckles people would give when we pass them, and then we passed by Charlotte (who was talking with a women from the kitchen.).

I swear the way she smiled; I hadn't seen her smile like that since mom died. Her eyes brighten and she seemed younger than she had in days. She seemed happy and peaceful. It made me feel more comfortable, I relaxed.

Knowing that maybe just maybe, we could fit in with this world.

As we got closer to my room Edmund asked. "Did Lucy trick you into going to the archery range?"

I laughed and looked at him he was smiling. "What gave it away?"

"I don't know… I just kind of knew." He said unsure, but it made him smile bigger than he had before. I smiled to. I also notice how if I let me guard down, it can be so easy to talk to Edmund.

"Well sorry to come across your oh so secret place." I joked with him. I heard him chuckle and look down at his feet.

"Actually my secret place is all around me." He told me looking back at me. He held my eyes for a minute and then looked down again.

"By all around you. You mean Narnia?" I asked him looking forward. Actually noticing the beauty that is Narnia.

"Yes. Where I and my family come from… Narnia doesn't exist. There's probably only a few people that know about it. "He explained.

"Do you know if you'll ever return…? To your world?" I asked him looking back at him. We stop walking, he looked me.

For the first time I actually got to see his eyes. They were deep brown but they seemed infinite. There were all these emotions in them. I only caught two: Fear and regret.

"I don't know." He whispered to me. I felt my hand go to his arm and hold it gentle.

"Maybe you should just enjoy your time here … in Narnia." I told him quietly, he smiled.

"With the fear of leaving at any moment?" he asked me. His eyes showed something different an interest to see what I would say.

Again I didn't know what to say, I've never lived with the fear of never coming back to Narnia. So I just went with what my gut was telling me.

"Maybe, because you don't know if you'll come back once you leave." I said looking away from his eyes to the hall in front of us.

"My mother would always say: Everyday may not be good… but there's something good in every day." I told him.

"You know sometimes you sound so much like Lucy that it's scary." He comments as we start walking again. I smiled and asked

"I hope that's a good thing?"Edmund shrugged.

"Depends on the situation." I laughed and heard him laugh to.

_At least I know I can trust one Pevensie…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.s- During the EdmundEmma scene in this chapter I was listening to Time by Hans Zimmer So inspirational and touching…_**


	5. Deleted Scene's 1

Here are a few of scenes I took out of some of the chapters…

* * *

><p>1)<p>

Chapter: 3  
>Scene: After Lucy finds her looking at Edmund training<br>Reason: Didn't go well with the chapter and was moving to quickly for the story to go the way I want it to. In the end it didn't fit.

"Susan will be taking you to archery practice tomorrow." Lucy informs me after a while of looking at the field.

"What! Why?" I asked obviously intimidated and scared of Susan.

"Well… it's what all of us do." Lucy says quietly obviously not wanting me to hear. But obviously I heard her.

"Us?" I asked her.

"Susan, Beatrice, and I." She tells me slowly, trying to get the point threw. I understand the point but still don't want to follow it.

"Something tells me I don't belong with those names." I say quietly.

"You do. Emma do you see any other girl besides you here?" Lucy asks me.

I stay quiet but she answers it for me.

"You don't and it's for a reason." She tells me slowly moving closer.

"But there others. There just not here." I try to reason with her.

"There not here." She repeats looking me in the eyes.

"We only talked once." I said more to myself then her.

"That was enough to convince him that you could be it. You're here for him to truly meet _you_. Because he already likes you." She tells me.

I notice she's leaving it out the part of that am basically set to marry her brother. She leave's that to me.

2)

Chapter: 2  
>Scene: Before dinner.<br>Reason: I wasn't sure if it was really necessary for the story.

"What are going to do with the crops?" Helen asked me, I was outside looking at Arthurs crops. There were healthy and shinny.

"Helen we're coming back." I told her kneeling down to check the tomatoes.

"What if we don't?" she asked me slowly. I looked up at her she was walking to the apple tree.

"Arthur isn't going to leave his crops behind, Helen." I reasoned with her.

"But we can't take the crops with us." She said grabbing an apple.

I was about to respond when Grace came out telling us it was time for supper. Helen went in throwing the apple to the side.

I got up and grabbed the apple. _Things are getting harder every minute…_

I put the apple in a basket and entered the hut.

3)

Chapter: 3  
>Scene: During the first part of the ride to the castle, after they pass the village.<br>Reason: Didn't think it was really important.

"Sir Simon…" Helen started saying.

"Please call me Simon." Simon told her smiling. _I was starting to think that maybe he get's pay to smile.._

"Sorry." Helen said blushing. _She's blushing this can't be good._

"Are you married Simon." Grace asked batting her eyes. I rolled my eyes and opened my book. I'm not so bored I want to hear (or see) Grace's flirting

"Actually yes. To one of the maids at the castle." Simon said shyly.

I peeked up from my book to see Grace blush madly and look away. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in the carriage, every one to involve in there own things to notice the small smile over mine and Arthurs face.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed :)<p> 


	6. Just saying

**Hey guy's I've been thinking about stopping this story since am not getting reviews. I mean if people aren't reading, what's the point of writing it?**


	7. Chapter 4

**Alright thanks so much to those who reviewed, when I read the review's I decided that I should continue the story. **

**Song for this chapter is 'Ron Leaves - Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 Soundtrack' it was composed by Alexandre Desplat.****Please listen to it, it has the tone of despair and sadness and yet a bit of hope, that I hope this chapter has.**

**I think this story will have about 8 more chapters. Here is sneak peek of the last chapter:**

_"I'm not saying I can't live without you. I can live without you…. " I stopped talking feeling the tears whelming up. Tell him this is your last chance I convince myself._

_"I'm just choosing not to." I told him with tears running down my face. Behind me I felt everyone freeze, including myself._

_I haven't meant to say it, but I did. The sad part is that's it is true so amazingly true._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Emma's P.o.V

"Miss Emma." I heard Alice say softly shaking me, I opened my eyes letting the room come back to focus. I sat up in my bed and looked at Alice her blonde hair was pulled up; she smiled and moved to open the doors to the balcony.

"Alice, remind me again why I'm being put threw this torture?" I asked her grabbing my pillow and covering my face. It's been four days since I've gotten to the castle, four days of Queen Susan 'training' me to be a proper lady.

"Because you need to… um… Learn how to socialize with the people at the ball." She said extending a hand for me to rise of the bed.

I look at the hand and then at her, I didn't feel like going to training today. I just want to lay down and sleep.

"It seems like a lot of preparing for just one ball." I told her laying back down under my bed covers. Under them it's always warm and peaceful; I never have to overanalyze anything.

She sighs and sit's down on my bed, making it move a little.

"Emma if I don't have you down there within the next seven minute's, I'll be fired." Alice whispered, I opened my eyes.

"Fine I'm up." I told her.

I sat up from my bed with Alice's help. I got dressed and we went down to the ball room.

(~~)~(~~)~

"What took you so long!" I heard Beatrice say. I had meet Princess Beatrice two days ago, she was a brat. I mean for a person who was once like me, I hoped she be nicer. Well she's not, I actually prefer Susan.

Beatrice was a beautiful red-headed woman but always wore too much make-up and cloth that even Susan raised eyebrows at.

I didn't answer because if I had, it wouldn't have been very nice. I sat at the huge table were all my sister and Arthur where at. The class went by as always, first eat breakfast while using proper table manners, walking start, how I should talk, and everything else.

But at the end of class I notice that the Kings we're at the doors. I looked at Charlotte.

"Why are they here?" I asked her.

You see the last time I've talk to Edmund was four days ago. I don't know why we haven't talked but we haven't. We have just not been at the same place at the same time. A part of me felt like he was avoiding me and that did hurt. But I would never tell anybody that.

"I think his here for you." She told me slowly, looking at Edmund and Peter.

"What?" I asked, Charlotte isn't that great of a person to explain things.

I felt Helen sigh and move closer to and whisper.

"His going to spend the day with you." I wasn't exactly shocked I was just…. Surprised.

I looked at Charlotte she was giving Helen as glare all of a sudden I felt mad, not only do they have my future planned out but everyday of my life to?

"I'm I the only one who didn't know?" I asked them angrily. They looked at me shocked but slowly there expression changed guiltily.

"Well not _everyone_ knew…" Helen said slowly looking at the floor. I rolled my eyes oh please probably even Archenland knew…

Charlotte looked at me and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing you can do his you're-"

"My nothing."I asked in a harsh whisper not wanting anyone to hear. "He's my nothing."

Helen looked at Susan who was coming up to us. I sighed I really just want to go to bed! _Oh god I_'_m starting to sound like Helen_.

"We're going riding today." She told Helen and Charlotte then she turn to me and said. "You and Edmund will be visiting the village's close by. _Don't forget what I've taught you_."

She told me the last part sharply and reluctantly, I sucked in a breath. One wrong move and Susan is going to cut my head.

(~~)~(~~)~

The carriage ride was silent mostly, sometimes Sir Simon would comment on the passing farms herbs. To which we would both nod. I was sitting in front of Edmund and next to Sir Simon. There was uncomfortable vibe in the carriage and I have an idea of why. I which I could glare at Edmund, I mean he brought to the castle to spend time with me and still I haven't seen him in four days….

Yes I understand he's a King. But there isn't anything important going on in Narnia. I'm can't believe this we're not even married yet and am already acting like an annoying bride.

"Um where here." I heard Simon say. I looked up just as the carriage came to a stop.

We all out of the carriage, I looked around it was a sunny day. We started towards the first house on the side of the rode.

"These are very wealthy people. There daughter is going to marry the towns mayor." Simon told us knocking on the door. Aren't we suppose to be visiting people in need?

The door pen to reveal a young woman dressed in elegant cloth. She had too much make-up on and her hair was up in a seemly odd fashion. It took all I had to not raise an eyebrow at her; I decided to look around the streets while Simon and Edmund made the introductions.

The girls name was Elizabeth and she was 15. _Gosh 15 and getting married._

We walked inside to meet the rest of the family. She lived with her parents and older brother. The family talked but I just sat there mannerly, wishing I would have brought a book. But instantly I knew that would make me look bad mannered and uninterested. Which would equal in my beheading by Susan.

"Emma." I looked up at the sound of my name. Elizabeth's mother (who looked exactly like Elizabeth only older) was smiling at me.

"Yes?" I told her in the most pleasant voice I could. I felt Edmund shift next to me hiding a smile.

"Don't you just love our style we've made it up ourselves?" Her mother asked looking down at her cloth, Elizabeth eyed me carefully.

Wow could she have asked me a harder question. I mean I would never tell them but they look like clowns. If Beatrice was standing next to them she'd look plain and that's a lot to say by Beatrice standards.

I gave a fake smile and nodded "Yes it's very … unique."

I heard her brother chuckle wining a death glare from the whole family. Susan will be proud of me once she hears this.

"Well I always say 'Dress everyday like your going to be murder in those cloths'." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth's mom exploded laugh, I just gave a small smile.

_Oh Aslan this is going to be harder than I thought._

We went to a couple more houses and they were all the same. Girl's way too young to marry, with washed up parents, and at least on reasonable member in the family. All of it makes me want to go home and hug my family, because honestly they could have been a lot worse.

Honestly if that was the lesson Edmund wanted to give with this trip, well then I was already aware of it so kind of beat you to it huh?

"This is our last stop." I heard Simon say when the carriage stopped. We all got out to see a deserted plain, we all started following Simon who started walking up one of the hills.

Once we reached the top he said slowly.

"Alright this family isn't as fortunate as the others."

I looked up to see a hut, it was just like my families but only it was in worse condition. The side's where falling apart and half of its roof was gone. All the plants around it where torn and dead, looking to one side you could even see a dead horse on the side of the house.

Its whole body was covered in blood. They we're bugs crawling up the horse's side already taking away its flesh.

My breath caught and I felt an arm go around my shoulder gently, moving me along. I didn't need to look to know who it was; Edmund.

Simon gave me a look of concern and started talking again.

"This family lost there child just three days ago…" Simon said as we kept walking. I looked up at him; he was looking at the house with sorrow. We walked a bit more until one of the men asked the question that we all wanted to know in a hush tone.

"How old was the child?"

We all looked at Simon who was looking straight at the house, he swallowed.

"The child was three months old." He answered quietly. Expressions of horror came upon all of our faces. I couldn't believe it that child hadn't even lived and it was died.

"How?" I asked to no one in particular. Edmund looked over at me and back at the house, we where getting closer.

"The horse gave it the child a disease." Edmund answered looking at the horse.

That explains the dead horse… they killed it. But slowly I started understanding why we were here.

"Was the horse magical?" I asked him slowly, he looked at me. He nodded slowly but Simon was the one that talked.

"Where here to arrest the men for killing the horse." Simon said taking out the papers. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell.

I grabbed Edmunds arm gently to grab his attention. The groups notice this and kept on moving. He looked at me and I saw it in his eyes; He didn't think this was fair either. But I still told him.

"You can't do that. You can't arrest him. That man did it out of pain he wasn't aware of what he was doing… That horse could have given them the disease too. He needs to stay here with his wife." I told Edmund, my eyes started getting wet. Thinking about the injustice that was about to happen.

Edmund's eyes soften; he looked down at me trying to find words. Slowly I saw them become hard again. _No…_

"That's no excuse. They weren't completely sure that the horse carried the disease. There was no reason for that horse to die." Edmund told me sharply but in a harsh tone.

I looked at him stunned. _He can't really think that true._ But then I saw it flash he's eyes the he wasn't sure, this wasn't his decision. But if it isn't his then who is it? I look at around, my eyes feel on Simon. No, Simon wouldn't do this I could tell by he's tone that he disapproved. But then who?

I looked back at Edmund, he was looking at curiously. He's eyes met mine's and that's when the name came to my mind.

_Peter._

"Peter told you to do this didn't he?" I asked Edmund gritting my teeth. Edmund gave me a small smile.

"You sure are intelligent and witty. " He told me slowly and started walking back.

"You don't have to do this Edmund. You don't have to do everything Peter says." I told him, he stopped walking at turned to me.

"Yes I do. This is the decision that _we _have chosen. I'm doing what I think is right." He told me, I gave him a look that told him I didn't believe him.

Edmund looked away from me and smiled, he turn back to me.

"There's nothing to talk about here Emma. There's nothing you can do to stop this." He told me.

I felt pain hit my chest with every word he said. He must have seen my pained expression because he came back up to me. I just glared up at him, my mouth in a firm line. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, he sighed and looked away.

"Look just wait here." He told me giving me a small smile and going back to the group who had watch most of the scene unfold.

I felt myself blush and move under a tree. Hidden from the world, I did as I was told. I stood and watched everything.

I watched the men being torn away from his house and wife, I saw Simon and the other's trying to keep him under control, his wife run out crying for him pleading them to not take him, I saw her run with her died baby still in her arms, I saw her fall down on the floor crying. I saw her world come apart.

I saw it all and didn't do anything about it.

(~~)~(~~)~

The carriage pulled up to the castle and we got off. I wasted no time in walking away from everyone and rushing to my room. I walked quickly passed corridors and halls that I've become familiar with. People would give me a worried look and ask what was wrong but I never said anything. I just walked feeling hopeless, useless, and ashamed.

I bumped into someone I looked up to see Susan. She gave me a firm look and pointed at me.

"I really hope you behaved." She told me but I just ignored her and kept moving.

"Emma!" I heard her yell at me.

But I didn't care, I started running toward my room. I entered the sitting room to find my whole family there along with Peter. There heads turned towards me once I entered. Some of them were worried.

But hey after running for the last 15 minute's my hair was al over the place, my face red, and I probably looked like a scared raccoon.

"Emma are you okay?" Peter asked but I just glared at him and went to the door which led to my hallway.

I didn't bother to close the hallway door but once I got to mine room. I locked the door and sank down to the floor. I looked ahead hearing the voices outside, I could hear them but I couldn't understand what they we're saying. I didn't want to.

Yes there was a point were I started crying, but I did it silently not wanting them to know. I just wanted to be alone. But I knew eventually he would come and I was sure I was going to slam the door on his face.

I sat there for hours until I heard the knock I was waiting for.

"Emma open the door." I heard Edmund say, I got up from the floor and opened the door.

He looked guilty as he stared at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I told you." He rubbed his neck with he's hand "Maybe this trip wasn't my best idea."

I looked at him and walked into my room, left him standing at the door.

"Why you got what you wanted."I said softly. He looked dumbfounded and walked into the room.

"I didn't want that men to be arrested Emma." He told me shocked that I would think so, I raised an eyebrow.

"You said you did."I told him confuse, Edmund looked at the floor.

"I said I agreed that what he did was wrong, not that he should be arrested." Edmund explained his neck turning red.

"Sometimes you make absolutely no sense Edmund Pevensie." I stated crossing my arms; Edmund looked up at me and smiled.

"Can you please forgive me Emma?" He asked.

Looking at Edmund I felt like I was talking to a little kid who had stolen candy. He was guilty, ashamed, and embarrassed. Deep down I knew I should be mad at him and not even give him a second look. After all he was the one who had disrespected me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, I couldn't hurt Edmund. It wasn't because I felt bad for him.

It was because I didn't want to hurt him; I knew that in doing so I would hurt myself even more. Like he did when he talked to me like that. There was one reason for this. I cared about him and he cared about me.

I'm not sure where that will take us but I can't bring myself to shove him out the door and slam it on there face. I just won't do it.

I sighed causing Edmund to look back at me. _ Oh those eyes. _Those perfect brown eyes full of compassion and regret.

_I can't do it._ I told myself.

"Okay." I said he looked at me confuse.

"Huh?" He asked, I chuckled. He's so clueless…

"I forgive you." I told him.


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry for it being so late. I've been writing my own story aside form this one and I'm in school, plus Pottermore. It's a lot. I want to warn you this isn't a happy chapter but the story does get a happy ending. Thanks for reading! **

**Oh right after this in about two hours I will update again.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

I was walking down the hallways of the castle. It had been two weeks in the castle. I haven't been spending time with my family; most of my time is for training, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. I was walking down the hallways because I had heard the servants running and Susan yelling to get her bows.

I knew it couldn't be about Edmund pranking us. Since he had gone off to some battle that was happening at the left of the countryside.

I went to the courtyard saw Lucy standing looking at a far away tree. I got closer and saw it an army walking our way. My mouth opened it looked like thousands and thousands of soldiers.

"The castle is on alert and prepared." I heard Sir Simon say behind us. I instantly thought about my family and turned towards him.

"My family?" I asked. He nodded and pointed towards a carriage that was pulling away.

"They only took Arthur. He's the youngest and has a disability." He explained. Lucy turned towards him and started walking down to the castle doors. I followed close behind.

I felt better knowing that Arthur was safe. I mean he could fight but he wouldn't be able to hear the men coming behind him to attack.

"Why are they here?" I asked as we entered the castle and ran to the weapons room. .

"Archeland is mad about an agreement."Simon said getting two swords for himself.

"So they decide to go to war?" I asked him getting my bow and arrows. I took an extra pair of bows just in case and three pairs of arrows. Went to the next aisle to look for twin daggers.

"Things haven't been good." He said as he gave me a light sword. I looked at it.

"You're going to need it. " He said. I nodded it and took it. I had gotten sword training before.

"What about my sisters?" I asked not sure if they have had training.

"They've all been trained. They're prepared and waiting for you." Lucy said as I picked my daggers. We ran out of the room to meet Susan who was running with bow in hand.

"There getting closer. The walls have been closed but they'll break threw soon. We should all spread over the castle." She shouted taking us up the stairs which where filled with people.

At the top of the stairs was one narrow hallway. It had only two doors and they where each on one ends of the hallway. The stairs where positioned right in the middle.

My sister's waiting with there weapons on. Each had the same as me. None of them looked scared not even Helen. I nodded at them and took there side. We've been prepared for this. We wouldn't have been in this situation two weeks ago but we were now.

Susan stood in front of us. "You four will stay up here. You'll be the only ones in here. Stay together." We all nodded.

Susan looked at me and said.

"Don't die. Edmund would cause a bigger war if you did."

My mouth dropped but I picked it up. Knowing that he loved me, he had told me already. They all left, leaving me with my sisters.

"Take out your bows and be prepared." Charlotte said taking an arrow and positioned it on her bow. I nodded and did the same.

We stayed in the same spot for a couple of minute's, just standing and hearing. We started hearing men shouting.

"They've broken threw! Get in your postions!"

I turned my head to the side at Grace. She was listening closely and edging closer to the stairs. She straightened up and asked.

"What are our positions?"I saw Charlotte shrug.

They didn't give us many instructions….

"Maybe we should spilt up." Helen suggested, I saw Grace eyes widen with terror.

"I'm not going alone!" She protested rather loudly. I glared at her.

"Would you keep you're voice down! Or do you want them to hear us." I told her sharply.

"Look maybe I and Helen should take the west room. Then you and Grace can take the east." Charlotte said already walking to the west room.

"They told us to stay together." Grace told her grabbing her hand. I looked at Charlotte she rolled her eyes. I was taken aback; Charlotte would have never done that to Grace before. Has she really changed so much in two weeks?

"Technically we all be paired up. Think for once Grace." Charlotte said sharply.

Grace seemed hurt but didn't let go of Charlotte's hand. Helen took Grace's hand off and led Charlotte away to the west room. Grace stood there watching them leave. I didn't know what to do in fact I felt alone. It felt weird not having the Pevensie's around.

I looked down at the floor noticing the lion craved on the floor. I looked up and for the first time noticed where I was at. This was Peter's and Beatrice's part of the castle. It would explain why the stairs where so elegantly craft. But why where there two rooms on each side of the hallway?

"Let's go." I heard Grace say taking me away from the spot I was in and to the east room.

Once inside the east room I knew it was Beatrice's by the way it was painted pink and had dresses everywhere.

"This is Beatrice's room." I thought out loud.

"Yes, she's been sleeping her for two years now." Grace said looking at one of the dressed. I looked up curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

Grace shrugged. "Peter has been having an affair for years and asked her to sleep here instead."

My mouth fells open. I couldn't believe it! No wonder Beatrice is always so cruel.

"You didn't know?" Grace asked. I shook my head.

"Well maybe it was kept from you. So that you wouldn't run away from Edmund…" She commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her outraged.

"What? You think Edmund would stay with you only?" She asked me. I just stood there.

"Especially since you can't have kids." She told me. My heart stopped. I felt tears come to my eyes, how could Grace throw this in my face.

I looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply. She seemed taken aback for a moment but just turned away from me.

We waited in the room trying to ignore the tension in the air. We didn't speak until we heard screams and swords clashing.

"They arrived." Grace said opening the door a little to look outside. I went next to her side and looked outside. There was no one in the hallway but you could see people running across the bottom of the stairs.

We stood there looking. I caught a glimpse of two men walking up the stairs. I squinted unable to see there uniform clearly there the darkness.

"Open the door a little more." I whispered to her. She did as I said I look once more and quickly realized they weren't Narnia's. I pulled back quickly and closed the door sliently.

"They aren't Narnian." I told Grace. We stepped back from the door and brought out our bows and an arrow once again.

I turned to Grace her eyes where wide. I heard a door fall and a yell. I didn't waste time I opened the door and ran out. Running to the west wing of the hallway.

Grace followed close behind shooting men who came up the stairs. When I got there I saw Helen being pulled down by two men, Charlotte nowhere to be seen. I pulled my bow up, aimed, and let the arrow go. It hit the men holding her right arm right in the heart.

The men fell down. Quickly the other one threw Grace across the room and ran at me. I pulled my bow up and aimed but was punched in the face before I could even let the arrow go. Pain spread threw my face and I felt blood fall from my nose.

_If the enemy is closer than a meter and aware of you, use your sword._ I remembered Edmund say once before…

I grabbed my sword and pulled it out. I lunched at the man, who quickly met my sword with his. But I knew better I twist my sword so that it would go in a circular motion. This made the other mans sword fly out of his hands.

He stood there looking at me surprised.

"RUN!" I heard Grace shout at him. He fled the room quickly forgetting his sword.

Grace went to the closet and looked around. I put my sword back in its place.

"Where's Charlotte?" I shouted at Helen.

Helen got up from the floor and whispered. "They took her…"

I felt my heart stop but before I could react Grace was running out the door. Helen took out her sword and followed. I took a deep breath and ran out behind them taking out an arrow. We ran right into a war zone.

Servants had already gone up the stairs and were fighting. I catch Alice being cornered by a man twice her side. I tried shooting the men but Grace pulled my hands away and shook her head.

"We need to find Charlotte." She said and pulled me to run down the stairs.

Once we got down we could barely see down the hallways of how many people there where. The worst part is that those that had died where on the floor so we couldn't walk either.

"Shoot!" I ordered them and took the led. I quickly shoot a man who was taking down and old cook. I helped the cook up from the floor; he had tears in his eyes.

"Go Miss Emma…" He whispered, I looked at him with tears. "I'm a lost case." He said.

"No your not." I told him simply, he shook his head.

"Yes I am. You need to help you're sister…" The man responded. I squinted my eyes threw the tears.

"Charlotte?" I asked him gripping him tighter.

He nodded "I saw them take her to the throne room."

I felt hope flicker in me, I felt the men knee's give up on him. I held him up.

"You're coming with me." I told him. I saw a small smile on his face.

"You can't save everyone. Your young and have a family. I'm old and have no one. I will die fighting for this Narnia, but you must go Emma." He told me giving my hand a squeeze.

I didn't want to leave the cook there but I was reminded of Arthur and Charlotte. I can't die now and he asked me to go…

I nodded and put the men gently. I stood up and looked around, I saw Helen sword fighting. I ran towards her and slashed the man. She looked at me but I just grabbed her hand and hurried her towards the throne room.

"Why are we going to the throne room!" She shouted shooting the two men in our way.

"Charlotte's in there." I yelled opening the doors to the kitchen which was a short cut to the throne room. We ran threw the kitchen which was deserted and quickly got to the door to the throne room. We wasted no time getting but we didn't see anything.

"Are you sure it was the throne room?" Helen asked me. I nodded and went up the steps to were the throne's where. I passed a hand on Edmunds one and felt sadness hit me. _Had I just fallen in a trap?_

I heard Helen's footsteps around the room. "Do you hear that?"

She asked me. I looked up at her "What?"

She looked around again. "That whimpering…"

We stood quietly and I heard it. A soft, hurting sound of someone crying. I turned around and heard it again.

"It's coming from behind the curtains." I told Helen softly. I heard her walk up the steps to me, I looked at her doubtfully. She took her hand out and pulled the curtains back. I almost screamed at what I saw.

"Charlotte! Beatrice!" Helen shouted getting to her knees. I stood there looking down at there half naked bodies tied up against two chairs.

"Emma!" I heard Charlotte say. Slowly I walked forward and took both the ropes out of there hands so that they be free. Once she was free Charlotte launched herself at me. I hesitated to hug her back.

"W-what happned?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know. I felt Charlotte break down in tears and I knew she couldn't talk. I looked up at Beatrice who was barely able to stand up.

Her body had purple bruises and she had a black eye, she had obviously been attacked worse than Charlotte.

"They raped us." Beatrice said simply looking around for her cloth. I heard Helen break down in tears and I felt my owns coming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel horrible now for doing that to Charlotte but there's a point to it. So don't go get an army to attack me, it all turns out well... for Charlotte at least. KIDDING! Haha bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**I promised another update and I'm giving you another update! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

A breeze passed threw the destroyed courtyard. It had been a week since the attack. My family was getting better especially Grace who had been shoot by an arrow on her shoulder. Arthur had arrived four days ago, Edmund and Peter came back yesterday. It turned out the emergency in the countryside was trap to keep them away.

I tried my best to ignored all of them and stayed mostly in my room. I couldn't leave it not after hearing the truth behind Charlotte's attack.

The only reason Charlotte had been raped was because they thought it was me all along. It made sense King Peters wife and King Edmunds soon-to-be bride. I felt a tear fall down my face.

Edmund had tired to talk to me since yesterday. He had visited to my room and sat on my bed. He tried so hard to talk to me but I just ignored him. When he tried to touch my hand I pulled away from him. He notice, he left my room after kissing my forehead.

I felt so terrible doing this to him but I just couldn't take it. I knew that if he hadn't gone to my house sixteen days ago; Charlotte wouldn't have been raped and Grace would have been fine. I blamed it all on him since I couldn't take all the blame. It was more his fault because he was the one that made that forsaken agreement with Archeland, it _was _he's fault that they had attacked us.

Peter also tried to talk to me but unlike Edmund I couldn't even look at Peter. After finding out about he's affair I haven't seen him the same way. I understood why he arrested the man about the horse, but I couldn't understand how he could do that to Beatrice.

The only person I have spoken to is Helen. She understood why I felt the way I felt. She had found Charlotte and Beatrice with me. I could hear her cry every night. I would go to her room and comfort her. Helen has always been the most delicate out of all five of us. She had an excuse to cry. I didn't.

I heard leaves being crushed by someone's foot. I didn't turn around, I hoped whoever it was would go away.

"The ball has been set off." I heard Arthur's voice say. I hadn't talk to Arthur since we left the hut. I felt another pang of guilt and pain hit my heart. He sat down next to me and slowly took my hand. I look at him and saw he's large blue eyes. I noticed that he wasn't the twelve year old boy I knew sixteen days ago.

I saw something in his eyes: doubt. I noticed that I also felt doubt. I didn't know what was going to happen now.

"What now?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously and held my hand tighter.

"I thought you would tell me." He responded.

He was excepting me to tell him? What would I know? I wasn't in charge here.

"I don't know." I answered him looking at the floor.

"That's a new one." He commented, I almost smiled.

I looked up at the rumbles of the courtyard. What would happen from now on? I mean I could go on and marry Edmund but that would but my family endanger. I couldn't send them away like Beatrice did to her family. That would hurt me to much, I couldn't live without them. But maybe Edmund didn't even want to marry me after all of this.

"You can choose." Arthur said turning my attention to him. "It's you're life Emma."

It is my life. I'm going to do what I feel is right.

"Where going home." I told Arthur, I saw him smile. I put my arm around his shoulder. I tried telling myself that this was for the best but I still felt my heart break as I saw Edmund walk across one of the hallways. Knowing I'd have to tell him.

I stood outside the door to Edmunds office; I could hear his steps and mumbling behind the door. I knocked on it. I heard some more walking until the door opened.

"Emma?" Edmund asked. I could tell he was surprised that I was there.

"I need to ask something from you." I said quietly. I saw his face fall he already knew what I was going to say.

"What would that be?" He asked in a low voice. I looked down feeling tears coming.

"To allow me and my family to go home." I answered him my voice quivering. I saw he shifted his feet.

"I don't think you need my permission. If you want to go." He stopped as he notices a tear fall from my nose. He picked my face up; slowly he wiped away my tears.

"If you want to go. I'll prepare a carriage for the morning." He told me. I nodded my head and looked away. I started walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"Why?" He asked.

"Being with you is too dangerous for my family." I answered, he shook he's head.

"I can protect them." He protested. I knew he could, I really did. They only reason why Archeland cause so much destruction was because our army was away. But there were other reasons, I looked up at him. He really had no clue.

"I'm no good." I told him. He looked confuse and soften his grip on my arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I should just tell him now.

"I can't have kids Edmund." I told him slowly. His eyes widen for a moment realizing what it meant. If he married me he wouldn't have kids and that meant no heir to his throne. No one to follow his footsteps or take over after his gone.

I looked at him and thought he might let me go. That this was it he didn't love me anymore. But he's eyes soften after a moment and he shook his head.

"That doesn't matter." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it matter's. The only reason you're getting married is for that simple reason. Kids. To have someone to take over after you're gone." I told him.

"No that's Peter's reason not mine's." He said.

I was taken aback. I knew Edmund didn't want to get married and that it was all Peters' idea. But this was the first time Edmund admitted that Peter ruled him. It was also the first time I saw him trying to disobey Peters rules.

"Emma I-" I heard him say, I shook my head.

"Love me?"I ended his sentence. He became quite and let his arm fall from my arm.

"I know you do Edmund. I love you too. But it doesn't matter. We're too different." I protested. I thought about everything that had happened.

"And all of this is kind of crazy." I ended my sentence. I looked up at him, I saw the tears and I felt my own tears falling again.

"Please just let me go home." I pleaded him.

He stood there looking at me; I knew he was thinking of everything that had happened to. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll set a carriage for tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 7

Alright finally I get to let you guys know all the twist I've been preparing! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"Home sweet home." Charlotte said as we stepped out of the carriage that was in front of the hut. Sir Simon stepped out and grabbed the bags. He walked with us to our doorstep.

"Thanks for the help." Arthur signed to him. Arthur had gone back to signing once he heard he wouldn't be able to bring the horse he had become so affectionate of.

Simon signed back "Your welcome".

It turns out he learned to sign just for Arthur. Helen opened the door to the hut and we started walking in but Sir Simon held my arm. He handled me a paper, smiled and slowly walked away. I opened it and felt my heart drop noticing whose writing it is from. I glanced back at my family who were looking sadly around the hut.

"I'm going to be gone for a while." I told them walking away to the top of the hill of my house.

_Dear Emma,_

_I hope that by the time you get this letter, you'll start noticing how much you'll miss us. The truth is I've never meet anyone like you. You're strong, independent, and loving women. You'd make a great Queen no matter what, yes even if you can't have kids. You see Emma love isn't about what you have to offer but about what you feel. You love Edmund and that's known but how do you truly feel now that you're home?_

_We aren't perfect. Peter was paid to love Beatrice and was eventually forced to marry her by Aslan. He loves her like a sister and that's why he's in a relationship with Alice (yes Alice is the girl). Lucy is quite a prankster and loves to see us pull our hair out. But she's still the sweetest girl you'll meet. Edmund. You know him the best; he is haunted by he's mistakes and wants' to prove his changed. He follows Peter's order, loves us, is polite, fights for all of us, and pleases everyone. He was so unhappy until he meet you. I've never seen him smile so big in his life, the way he's eyes shine when he see's you it's all to beautiful that , everyone in the castle can't stop talking about it._

_Then there's me. Unsecure and strict me. I don't hate you, I envy you and I wanted to make you the best Queen possible. I didn't know you already where. No I don't think your family is uneducated and disrespectful. I think you all are the most wonderful people I've meet, protective of each other and still have to time to be humorous. _

_Aslan. I'm not sure if you believe in him or if you've ever seen him. But he has seen you, think about it. Has Sir Simon ever talked about is family? No? There's a reason. _

_Emma you do have control of you're life. But that doesn't mean you have to run away from everything that is you're destiny. You're destiny id Edmund. If you chose to accept it is all on you. Please think do you really want to run away from him?_

_Love,_

_Susan._

I closed the letter. I looked up. Aslan had been with us all along as Sir Simon. I couldn't believe everything I had read in that letter. Was it really my destiny? Was I destined to fall in love with Edmund? I sat there thinking trying to take everything in. Around sunset Grace sit next to me and held my hand. I was shocked Grace had never been the loving kind.

"Please tell me we are going back." She pleaded looking at the sunset. I heard leaves being crushed behind me. It was all of them. Charlotte, Grace, and Arthur.

"Do you really all want to go?" I asked they all nodded eagerly.

"We know you want to go too." Arthur spoke up, sitting next to me.

I smiled at him and put and arm around him. "Alright."

They all smiled and Grace helped me up, put as we walked back to the hut. I notice Sir Simon was still there, I smiled knowing who it was.

"Well what are we waiting around here for?"He asked and pointed to a carriage. "Get in."

They all laughed and got in but I stayed back.

"Did you plan all of this?" I asked him, he looked down and nodded.

"Sometimes you have to lose what you get to know what you have." He answered, I looked at my sister's, pushing the thought of my mother away.

"Do they know?"

"No. I'll let them see me in my real form after Sir Simon goes off on vacation." He explained laughing a bit, I smiled and got in the carriage.

Aslan is a pretty tricky man.


	11. AN: Important Not bad news

Sorry Ihaven't uploaded this story in a while it's that I've been working on a short film with my friend for our film class and I've had to help with the script and gathering people. But honestly that isn't no excuse since that only takes up a quarter of my time. So I want to apologize for my procrastination and completly forgetting about this story up until now.

But I have good news I will be re-writing the last two chapter's because in all honesty it was horrible and I wrote it in a hurry. Those will be up soon as well as the rest of the story.

I also want to thank you if you've waited for the story or at least still have an interest in it, thank you and sorry for the wait. You guys have no idea how proud I am of this story so thank you for caring and liking it.

It will be finished and done well.

Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 8

** This is it guys. There will be a ****sequel, thank you for reading. But just to know can you please write who your favorite Smith family member is and why? (Arthur, Emma, Helen, Grace, or Charlotte.)**

**You don't have to have an account to review. Thanks for reading and staying by the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"We're here." Sir Simon breathed as the carriage pulled up to the entrance of the castle. Everyone that saw the carriage would point and run to tell other people that the Smith family was back.

I glanced at Arthur next to me, he was smiling. I've noticed that he's become very fond of the attention he gets around here. But he's smile also showed happiness which made me feel happy. He was happy and looking around my whole family was happy even Sir Simon. Well of course he'd be happy everything had gone according to his plan.

But my family, they've all changed.

Charlotte who was always so precise and grown-up, had begun to smile more and take life as it came at her. She didn't need to be in charge anymore for things to feel normal, she just needed her family around her and a big cup of tea. She could spend days sitting in a chair and just laugh at life, something she would have said was irrational before. Even after being raped and having her sprit crushed, she could still smile and declare that she loved life. Yet she still manage to be the one in charge in our family and keeping order.

Helen she always put others before herself, she was now finally thinking of herself and what she needed. She no longer thought that if she desired a brand-new pair of shoes, that it would be self-centered to wish so. She would go out and buy those shoes and parade with them all over Narnia because she knew that she was allowed to. Yes, for a while there she did become egotistic but that went away quickly and she now has learned the balance between modest and selfish.

Grace she was the unkind and heartless one in the family. Surprisingly enough she is now taken an interest in taking care of children and wishes to become a nanny. She had become compassionate and kindhearted, something I haven't noticed. If anyone has changed it's her, she has become a whole new person. Now she wasn't only beautiful on the outside but on the inside to.

Arthur he no longer needs us around anymore, he's learn to take care of himself and be powerful despite he's age, small posture, and disability. He's a man now.

"They're outside." I heard Charlotte murmur.

I looked up as the carriage stopped. In front of the carriage where the Pevensie's where standing at the castle entrance looking taken aback all except Susan, who was smiling and holding Lucy's hand, stopping Lucy from running towards us. Beatrice was looking at us uninterested. Peter was holding a sword as if he'd been practicing and Edmund…

He had he's hair all over the place and was breathing hard as if he ran all the way here. Made me giggle for a second until I realized that he might be mad or even saddened that I was back.

The whole courtyard was full and there was an air of anticipation, no one moved. That it is until Charlotte ripped the carriage door open and stepped out, taking a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"If this two don't get married…" She pointed between me and Edmund. I felt my cheeks heat up and Edmund glanced to the side uncomfortable. "Then I will take a job up as a servant. I'm not going back to that Aslan forsaken village!"

And with that Charlotte walked up to the Kings and Queens and took her place next to Susan. Peter chuckled and hugged Charlotte.

"Oh I've missed you Smiths!" He exclaimed letting her go, Charlotte nodded as her cheeks flared up to.

Then they all turned their attention to us once again. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Well no need for a dramatic entrance after that one Charlotte." Sir Simon said grabbing Grace and helping her out. We all followed.

Once outside I stood awkwardly looking at the Kings and Queens. They just looked back but once I glanced at Edmund I saw his eyes show anger. Unsurely I made my way towards him and stood in front of him. It was quiet and no one dared move, as me and Edmund faced each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a soft voice. I felt a lump form in my throat; he didn't want me here after all. I looked away from him towards the floor.

"I wrote her to come back." Susan told him taking a step forward.

"I didn't ask _you_." He told her not taking his eyes away from her. "I asked _her_."

I looked back up at him not sure what to say. I guess I'll just say what comes to my mind.

"I couldn't do it." I told him my voice cracking; I felt the familiar feeling of tears coming to my eyes. Edmund own eyes were already filled with tears.

"Do _what_?" He asked more harshly this time.

"I couldn't be away from you." I said in a low, soft voice.

"Oh really? How do you think I felt Emma? I just saw you beg me to let you go, let the one thing I've truly loved since I came here go and once I did it. You come back?" He asked angrily. I heard some people around the courtyard make comments, from the corner of my eye I saw Susan look at me sadden.

"I'm sor-" I began to say.

"NO! Don't say you're sorry Emma! I know you're not! You never say you're sorry! You're basically telling me that you can't be without me but that isn't _my _Emma talking. My Emma wouldn't say that, she would fight back and make me _believe _she's here because she loves me." Edmund rushed out shouting, gasps erupted from the courtyard and Susan and Lucy whispered Edmund's name.

I couldn't take it what did what me to say? I was here, I came back, what else did he want?

I glanced up at him and understood. Just as my family had changed so had I. I wasn't me anymore, I was broken, and Edmund was trying to see if he could bring me back.

I wasn't sorry that I had left! I wanted to leave and now I want to be here. I shouldn't apologize, I'm becoming needy and distressed. That wasn't me, I wasn't going to beg Edmund to take me back, he didn't have to if he didn't want.

"I'm not saying I can live without you." I told him firmly, he looked at me taken aback but I saw the smallest hint of a smile of his lips. "I can live without you."

Everyone around us became quiet and looked at us. They knew this was it.

I felt the tears slipping from my eyes into my cheeks; Edmund took a step towards me.

_Tell him_

I convinced myself, taking a deep breath, I told him unwavering:

"I'm just choosing not to."

Behind me everyone froze, including myself. I realized it was true. I could live without Edmund , I just I'm choosing not to. A day without him is like a day without sun. It's completely agonizing to live threw.

Edmund smiled and put both his hands on my cheeks. He looked me in the eyes, holding my eyes he said the five words all of Narnia has been waiting for. Those five words that Sir Simon and Susan has been planning for so long.

"Emma, will you marry me?"

I felt my face break into a smile. What a thoughtless question.

"Yes." I whispered. I heard Susan scream with the rest of my family, while the courtyard clapped.

But I wasn't looking I was too busy kissing my fiancé for the first time. He's lips soft and sweet, I couldn't have been happier. I knew that my mother and father would be happy to if they were here. For once I felt complete and contented.

Suddenly from behind me I heard a roar.

I and Edmund broke apart to see Sir Simons cloth shred to pieces and in his place was a golden lion bigger than any lion in this world. The lion was smiling at us.

"Aslan?" I heard Helen ask.

"Yes?" Aslan answered.

"Oh my… Does this happen often?" Charlotte asked. We all looked at each other.

"I hope so!" Arthur exclaimed we all laughed at him.

"Arthur! I almost forgot!" Aslan said walking towards Arthur. He softly breathed on Arthur and took a step back.

I looked confused at Edmund, he was smiling at me, I looked back at Arthur.

"Can you hear now Arthur?" Susan asked hopefully. Arthur turned his head at her surprised a smile breaking into his face. My sister's and I got closer towards him.

"Arthur?" Grace asked urgently, his head turned towards us and he gave us the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I can hear!" He exclaimed talking faster and clearer than his ever done before. I couldn't help myself I hugged Arthur, too overwhelmed with feelings to realize what Aslan has just done. He'd just given Arthur a normal life, a chance to be just like everyone else. I don't think I'll ever pay him back for this.

"Well." Susan said behind me, I turned to look at her. "I've got a wedding to plan. Everyone back to work! Shows done!"

With that she hurried of with the rest of the employees. Peter followed taking Beatrice hand who let it go almost instantly, Lucy smiled at me and walked away with Aslan into the castle. The rest of my family followed slowly unsure if that was really the end of it all.

Edmund looked at me and smiled, taking my hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me. I know what this question means to Edmund. Trust is everything to him.

I nodded my head and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Yes"

This is how Narnia's most unfortunate and magnificent love story started.


End file.
